The Legend of Queen Sakura
by CGProphet
Summary: The destruction of a Kingdom,The rise of an empire,Betrayal of family, Love,Lose,This is the Legend Of Queen Sakura
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Queen Sakura**

By

Steve-san

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CCS or clamp but if I did I would make Wish-Chan one of it writers.

In the lands lying to the Far East there are kingdoms glowing brightly with prosperity and knowledge. With in these kingdoms the populace grew and expanded across the land. Using their knowledge of magic to cultivate the land and tame the wild beasts. These kingdoms grew and started to compete with one another for land and riches. The people became greedy and turned to fighting with each other.

With their knowledge of magic the kingdoms one by one began violent wars to gain the riches and lands of each other. These fruitless wars which later became known as Destruction Wars lasted 150 years till two great magicians from two of the kingdoms who did not want the wars came together and using a powerful spell took away the magic of all the other kingdoms and locked it into two relics of might and beauty. Then using the last of their magic they hid the relics somewhere in the land and charged the ghosts of the wars with there protection, for if the relics were to be used or worn the person bearing them shall have infinite power.

After this event the people lost the need for riches and returned to peaceful living. And the two magicians who are Clow Reed of the Li Kingdom and May Kinomoto of the Tomoeda Kingdom returned to their kingdoms to rebuild them.

Soon things of these events in history became legend as the centuries pasted. Events get forgotten or exaggerated as it is with all history told as an oral tradition. Till it becomes some great fairytale only told as a bedtime story for the children.

But as we all learn there is always some truth to legends and history will repeat it self if we forget the lessons learned from it.

So what do you think? Is it a good prologue? Please review. I am new to writing this being my first try and all. And need feedback on how you like it.


	2. First Impressions

The Legend of Queen Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but wished I did (sigh)

( ) means thoughts, Italics means speaking

First Impressions

"_FATHER!!!" _roared an enraged Prince Touya as he ran through the dark corridors of the castle.

To say that Touya was pissed would be an under statement. He was sizzling with hatred and rage. Rage for is father for doing this to him, and hatred to the advisors for agreeing with it.

(How could he do this to me?) _"HOW!!!!"_ yelled Touya still storming towards his destination.

"_WHERE IS HE!!!"_ screamed Touya as he burst through the doors of the King's study scaring the maid at the desk tiding the room. Not seeing the King anywhere, Touya eyes darted to the maid.

"_WHERE IS HE!" _yelled Touya marching towards the maid. _"I-I d-don't k-know s-sir" _squeaked the maid as she back away from Touya's looming presents. _"YOU DON'T KNOW!" _exploded at the maid._ "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WERE YOUR KING IS?!"_ putting an emphasis on YOUR, as he continued to yell at the now pale maid.

"_S-sir he w-was not h-here when I-I came to c-clean"_ continued the maid now pleading as if her life depended on it.

Which it did, she knew the Prince and his violent nature. It was not uncommon for the Prince to beat the servants that he thought disobeyed his commands. She was scared, she had never seen the Prince with this much hatred radiating from is very being. So she was backing a way from him hoping that he would leave her alone.

Touya smirked at seeing the maid scared of him. It gave him a power rush at seeing the servants frightened of him. Grabbing the maid's wrist and twisting it, he smiled sadistically at hearing a wet snap. The maid gave a small whimper but did not scream from the pain. Touya frowned at not hearing a scream from the maid when he broke her wrist.

"_I will say it again wench,"_ he hissed while leaning down to stare into the maid's blue eyes, Touya saw the fear in them. She was petrified of him and he gave her another smile to show he was enjoying himself. _"Where is my father the King!?"_

Still scared the maid could only stare back at him with tears threatening to stream down her face. His temper boiling, Touya twisted her wrist and she screamed and broke down sobbing the tear that she tried not to show. Smirking again at the power he had over the servants and the feeling of superiority that it brought Touya was about to ask again when King Fujitaka burst in to he room after hearing the scream.

"_TOUYA, What_ _do you think you are doing!?" _bellowed the King while rushing over to where Touya and the maid were. Seeing his Father, Touya let go of the maid's wrist and the maid fell to her knees cradling her now broken wrist to her chest. _"Father I-" _began Touya but was interrupted when his Father slapped Touya across the face. Staring at his 'son' in disgust Fujitaka turned from him and knelt down in front of the maid.

"_Are you alright, Mary" _asked Fujitaka with concern as he helped the maid to her feet.

"_Y-Yes sir, Thank you for your concern"_ said Mary as she smiled at the King. King Fujitaka returned the smile, _"Good, now go to the healer and have her take a look at your wrist"_ said the King as he helped her to the door.

Looking at the King's gentle eyes as he helped her to the door, she could not help but feel happy to serve him. King Fujitaka had always been kind to the servants that worked in the castle and those that serviced the royal family directly. He respected them for their work and did not treat them as inferior beings that should be crushed under ones' feet like his son Touya. Looking back at the Prince as she shut the door the maid could not help but question whether the to men were blood related.

As the door to the study shut King Fujitaka turned back to his son and glared at the man.

"_What was the meaning of that!?" questioned the King as the stared into Touya's cold eyes_.

"_NO FATHER, what is the meaning of this!!?"_ shouted Touya as he shoved a piece of parchment in the King's face. Grabbing the paper from Touya, Fujitaka scanned over the paper and recognized it as the royal document he signed and stamped earlier that day.

Sighing, the King now understood why Touya was angry at him. Looking back at his son his eye's softened and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"_Look, Tou-"_, began the King.

"_IS IT TRUE?"_ Interrupted Touya looking straight into his father's eyes,_ "Is. It. True."_ repeated Touya his voice menacing and his stare ice cold. Looking into his son's eye's Fujitaka could feel the hatred directed towards him.

Not able to look into his son's eyes any longer King Fujitaka averted his eye's to the side and sighed.

"_YES"_

__

_So how was it_, did i make you want to read more, i like cliffhanger an such i leaves me hanging

please review.


	3. The Betrayal

Ok here is chapter 2

I don't own CCS but I will some day. I want to thank those of you that reviewed. I appreciated it.

The Declaration/ Betrayal

Touya just looked at his father with an expression of if he was slapped hard across the face. Fujitaka noticing the silence of Touya looks back at him to see a shocked expression upon the younger man's face.

Silence envelops the two men....

Questions ran through Touya's mind as he stared back at the man he called father.

(How dare him! How could he? Why? WHY!? )

"_WHY!!?" _roared Touya snapping back from his thoughts._ "HOW COULD YOU MAKE THAT KIND OF DECISION TO WHO WOULD BE YOUR SUCCESOR TO THE THRONE!?" _

"_Look Touya, I and the advisors felt that this would be best for the future of the kingdom if your sister was to become successor to the throne"_ stated King Fujitaka calmly as he looked at Touya. _"It has become clear to me and the advisors that you are too cruel and unfeeling to the people of this country to be their leader."_

"_I WILL BE A GREAT LEADER FOR THE PEOPLE TO FOLLOW!" _

"_No you will not, just look at what you did to the maid that was in here."_ Fujitaka spoke as his temper rose. _"You broke that poor 's wrist when she could not answer your question." _

_"Well she should have just said she did not know-" _began Touya

"_SHE DID TELL YOU!! I HEARD HEAR SAY THAT BEFORE I CAME INTO THE ROOM. YET YOU DID NOT HEAR HER AS YOU WERE TOO EAGER TO HURT HER TO HEAR HER OUT!!,"_ roared Fujitaka as he lost his temper. Touya's eyes widened and he looked down at his feet shock at his father's actions. Never had the King raised his voice or yelled at him.

Seeing his son's face, Fujitaka's eyes and facial expression softened and he looked away ashamed of his actions._ "I apologize for yelling." "But what you did to the maid was just an example of how you treat the servants. I have seen you yell at and beat any that get in your way when you are in one of your moods. And I am not the only one who thinks this is for the best, Your Mother..."_

"_What does Mother have to do with this?"_ questioned Touya as he looked up from the floor to regard his father.

"_Touya, Your mother feels the same as I do." _

Touya looked like he was stabbed in the back. He collapsed to his knees in front of Fujitaka not being able stand after what his Father said. _"No, You're lying she would not betray me as you and the advisors have. She-she loves me and would-would do anything for me, I know she would not have agreed with you. _stated Touya as he looked at his Father with is tear stained face and ing voice._ "She had to disagree with you, she had too._

Fujitaka just shook his head no as he bent down too comort his son. _"I'm sorr-"_

_"NO DO NOT TRY TO CONFORT ME AS IF YOU CARED FOR ME!!" _screamed Touya as he pushed his Father away and stood up and turned to go leaving the king on the floor of the chamber._"I am going to speak with mother, I will not believe you. She would have been against this, I am positive."_

_"Touya-"_

_"No father, I will not listen to another word. You have betrayed me. Your only son because you are afraid of me and my potental as future King. So you decided to give the kingdom up to Sakura so you could control the kingdom even after she took over. HA, what a pathetic attempt to stay in power."_ finished Touya as he slammed the door closed behind him.

**: In the Garden :**

Nadeshiko sat in the shade of a cherry blossom tree enjoying the peace and tranquility of nature when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

_"Guess who?!"_ whispered a small voice giggling.

Nadeshiko smiled at hearing the voice. _"Now let me see, is it a little birdy?"_

_"No"_ said the voice giggling at the answer.

_"Hmm, Then how about my little Cherry Blosssom"_ laughed Nadeshiko as she turned and grabbed the small child and started to tickle her on her sides.

_"HOE-E" _screamed the little as giggles erupted from her as Nadeshiko continued the . _"NO, no stop Mommy stop"_ laughed the as Nadeshiko finished tickling her little .

Nadeshiko looked down at the small in her lap. She had honey brown hair that was to her shoulders and in pig tails. Her emerald eyes looked up at Nadeshiko and she smiled up at the woman.

Nadeshiko returned the smile and kissed the on the forehead. _"Now Sakura what were you up to my princess"_

_"OH, Mommy I was just watching the butterflies flying. They are sooo beautiful and neat. I wish I could fly with them. Do you think I could mommy, do you think I could fly with them one day?" _asked Sakura looking back at her mother with a smile.

_"Of course dear, when you find your love and soulmate. Then the butterflies will help you to fly to the moon and back."_ said Nadeshiko with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

_"Hoe"_

Nadeshiko opened her eyes to look at her daughter. Sakura stood there with a confused look.

_"What do you mean Mommy?"_

_"You will know what I mean when you are older dear, for you must experience it for yourself." _came Nadeshiko's reply.

Before Sakura could say anothor thing.

_"MOTHER, WHERE ARE YOU!?" _was shouted somewhere in the distance.

Nadeshiko knew this was coming. So she looked at Sakura who was looking for the source of the voice. _"Sakura I want you to go back to the castle and see your father."_

_"But Momm-" _Sakura was cut off when Touya burst into view.

_"Mother, I need to decuss something of great importance with you"_

_"Yes I know what you want to talk about Touya." _came Nadeshiko's reply.

_"Now Sakura I want you to leave, understand."_

_"But-"_

_"NO EXCUSES LEAVE NOW!!!" _snapped Touya. Sakura jumped back and tears began to fall. Her brother never yelled at her before. She turned back to her mommy an ran to her seeking comfort. Nadeshiko knelt down to Sakura and hugged the crying ._"Shh, It's ok just go back to the castle an wait for me their, alright"_ Sakura looked up, nodded then left heading back to the castle.

Nadeshiko watched Sakura an when she was sure the little was gone she turn back to Touya. _"Now that we are alone let talk"_

_"Fine, Father and the advisors have made the decision to give Sakura the kingdom when she turns . I feel that this is a mistake an that I should be the one to rule over this kingdom since it is my birth right." _began Touya._" They feel that I would be a tyrannt and the knigdom would not prosper under me. But I could make this country great and expand the size of it. The neighboring land are weak an-"_

_"Stop, what you speak of is war. You think that can bring better lives for our people" _stated Nadeshiko looking start at Touya._"How will war make our country better for the people who lose loved ones in it. What will you say to the children whose fathers and brother don't return to them. What about the homes destroyed and lost to the flames of war._

_"Mother those are only small consequences compared to the larger prize that would be won. They could be amended after the wars are over. You need to make Father and the advisors see that what I will do for the kingdom will help it."_

_"No Touya I will not do that." _Nadeshiko said turning to face the Cherry Blossom tree.

_"But Mother you are the only one that can change his mind."_

_"Touya your Father wasnot the one who made the decision"_

_"Wh-what do you mean Mother, I thought it was him"_

_"No Touya" _Nadeshiko turned to face Touya._" I was the one who made the decision."_

Touya's world crashed for a second time that day. First at finding that the decision was true and now finding that his Mother was the one that came up with the idea. His mother, she was suppose to love him, look out for him, respect him. Touya stumbled back _" NO, NO" _his hands came up to his face as he crumbled to his knees._"IT CAN'T BE"_

Nadeshiko ran to his side and tried to comfort him._ " I'm sorr-"_

_"NO YOUR NOT!!" _sreamed Touya as he threw his mother on to her back and stood up.

_"YOUR NOT SORRY AT ALL. YOU BETRAYED ME JUST LIKE HIM. YOU ARE NO BETTER. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. I AM YOUR SON, BUT I GUESS THAT MEANS NOTHING TO YOU OR FATHER DOES IT._

_"But I do love you my son." _cried Nadeshiko as laid on the ground looking up at her son.

_"NO I will not believe you, How can I believe what you say when you have already betrayed me once." _Touya's voice turned icy as he said his.

_"But-"_

_"No I will not listen to any more lies" _

Touya turned an started to walk away but stopped after a few steps.

_"An Mother" _Touya's voice was icy and Nadeshiko shivered from it._ " I am leaving the knigdom tonight. I will not stay with those that believe I am not worth loving. Deliver this message to father will you. I will return see to it that you both live to regret this decision." _An with that he was gone.

Nadeshiko sat there for a long time just staring at where Touya stood. An then broke down sobbing.

_" I sorry Touya."_

* * *

_So what do you think did i answer the questions. what will touya do now. hmm_

_and don't worry it will be a SS fic. Syoaran will take maybe 2 more chapters to show himself._

_Also Sakura is only 6 in this chapter while Touya is 17. _

_Please review and I will try to get the next chapter posted soon._

_Oh an just on a side note. NT is the best CCS fic out there._


End file.
